Sean (Saiyan)
Sean the Saiyan is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball SJ, and an OC by SuperSaiyan2Link. Fanon Ideas So Far * Sean vs Xicor (Complete) Possible Opponents Profile Full Name: Sean Age: 17 Parents: Goku, Chi-Chi Race: Saiyan-Human Hair Color: Chocolate-Brown Eye Color: Deep Brown Clothing (Standard): White Gi Shirt & Pants, Black Belt & Boots, Long Sleeved Jet Black Undershirt Clothing (Scouter): Saiyan Saga Vegeta Armor, Black Pants, White Gloves & Boots, Orange Scouter Clothing (Ginyu Force): Jeice Battle Armor, Black Pants, White Gloves & Boots Clothing (Demon): Blue Gi Shirt & Pants, White Cape, Namekian Shoes, Red Wristbands & Belt Clothing (Post Connor & Frieza Fight): Baby Blue Gi Shirt & Pants, Orange Belt & Boots, Long Sleeved Orange Undershirt Clothing (Whis Training): White Gi Shirt & Pants, Black Wristbands, Black Belt & Boots Backstory (Note: I wrote this 5 years before DBZ Revival of F, hence the reason why I used Frieza.) Goku and Chi-Chi were celebrating their new son, Sean. They lived happily for two years, until a powerful Frieza showed up to take revenge. Goku, using all his power, quickly died by Frieza's hand, his final words being "Chi-Chi! Take Sean and get out of here!" Chi-Chi listened, grabbing the two year old Saiyan-Human and fleeing. But Frieza was quick, knocking Chi-Chi aside and snatching Sean. 11 years later, 13 year old Sean was a minion to Frieza, completely oblivious to his being kidnapped 11 years before. Sean wasn't too sure of his true power at the time, but what he did know is that today was his birthday. Frieza didn't get a present, of course, but he did trap a monster for Sean to fight. So, Sean entered the arena, and quickly destroyed the moster by unexpectedly going Super Saiyan. And so, Sean's saga continues, as he gets more powerful and meets new friends. Powers/Abilities Ki * Sean can manipulate Ki to sense somebody, or launch attacks. He can also use Ki to speedy up his flight. Flight * Sean can fly. He normally uses flight for transportation. Kamehameha *A large blue beam of Ki. The more it's charged up, the stronger it is, but it's worth the wait. His weakest Kamehameha blows up mountains. Masenko *A yellow beam similar to Kamehameha, first preformed by Gohan. Galaxy's Might *Sean shoots a self-controlled ball made of all the raw power of the Galaxy. Nova Kamikaze Attack *A vermilion ray of heat, with a temperature just a couple dozens under the temperature of the sun's surface. Super Kamehameha *A larger, more powerful Kamehameha. Special Beam Cannon *A skinny beam Sean learned from Piccolo. It's small and thing, kinda easy to dodge, but the power is compressed into the small area, making it a strong attack. Piccolo stated in DBZ that you can only dodge it if you're lightspeed. Alternative Forms *Base Power Level: 370 000 000 000 Kaioken *A stat booster move, that can also make attacks stronger. Sean can go up to Kaioken x300 when at full power. *Can use this alongside his Super Saiyan forms, like Goku can. *Knows this technique despite having not met King Kai. *It is to be assumed that when he fused with Goten, he learned how to do it. *Kaioken x10 Power Level: 3 700 000 000 000 Super Saiyan *Gives him golden hair & teal eyes. *First turned SSJ due to a Monster making fun of him during battle. *Base form x50 *Super Saiyan Power Level: 18 500 000 000 000 Super Saiyan 2 *Mildly surrounds him in electricity. *Though nobody knows how Sean achieved the SSJ2, it is likely that since he learned SSJ3, he is able to downgrade. *Base form x100 *Super Saiyan 2 Power Level: 37 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan 3 *Gives him long spiky hair. * First became SSJ3 when pushed into a corner because of Broly. *Base form x400 *Super Saiyan 3 Power Level: 148 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God *Looks like base form but his red glowing hair and red eyes. *First became a God when facing Köurieza. *Base form x2800 *Super Saiyan God Power Level: ??? Super Saiyan 4 *Gives him red fur on chest, spiky hair, and a tail. * Unlocked inner SSJ4 power when facing off against Evil Sean. *Base form x4000 *Super Saiyan 4 Power Level: 1 480 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God 1 * Looks like Super Saiyan, but has red-orange hair. * First became SSG1 also against Köurieza. *Base form x4500 *Super Saiyan God 1 Power Level: 1 665 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God 2 * Looks like Super Saiyan God 1, but with more pinkish hair. * First turned SSG2 after killing both Nappa and Raditz. * Base Form x4600 * Super Saiyan God 2 Power Level: 1 702 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God 3 * Looks like Super Saiyan 3, but has red-orange hair. * Turned this form when angry at Omega Shenron for murdering Mike and Jace. * Base form x4750 * Super Saiyan God 3 Power Level: 1 757 500 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God 4 *Looks like Super Saiyan 4, but has red-orange hair, and red-orange chest fur. * First turned SSG4 when battling Goku in a small tournament set up by Whis. * Base form x5000 *Super Saiyan God 4 Power Level: 1 850 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan Ultimate God * Looks like base form, but Sean obtains golden hair, and... loses his shirt which is replaced by a golden cloth that is wrapped around him Tien-style. * First turned this form when desperately trying to defeat SSUG Celeriz. *Base form x7500 *Sean can only get into this form through extreme forms of rage, sadness, or great power transfer from friends. *Super Saiyan Ultimate God Power Level: 2 775 000 000 000 000 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan *Makes Sean resemble a Super Saiyan, but have sky blue hair. * First went SSGSS when battling Nappa and Raditz, though that was from a temporary power boost. He really achieved this form due to Whis training. *Base form x30 000 *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Power Level: 1 110 000 000 000 000 000 Seanten * Sean and Adult Goten's fusion, combining their names. This fusion was showcased at the beginning of Dragon Ball SJ. * Fusions have one persons power level multiplied by the other's. Which brings us to... *Seanten's Power Level: 201 600 000 000 000 000 000 * Fun fact, if Seanten were to ever go SSGSS, their power level would be 6 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000!!! And, well, one time they did. Shace * Sean and Jace's fusion, combining their names. The fusion was showcased during the fight against the Frieza's son, Köurieza. * Unfortunately, SuperSaiyan2Link is unaware of Jace's power level as of right now. So we only know that Shace can go Super Saiyan God 1. * Of course, considering Jace's power level is around Sean's, Shace's base form level would be approximately 740 000 000 000. * And also considering that Shace can go up to Super Saiyan God 1, that makes SSJG1 Shace's power level around... Brean * Sean and Browler's Fusion, which is currently only a what-if Fusion, as it has never happened in the book. * This is pronounced "Br-on" similar to the word "Brawn," and not "Br-ean." This is likely do to with the fact that "Sean" is pronounced "Sh-on," and because Sean and Browler are both brawny characters. * This Fusion parallels the upcoming Fusion in the new Dragon Ball Z Game, "Dragon Ball Fusions." That fusion is Karoly, a fusion between Sean and Browler's fathers, Goku and Broly. * Unfortunately, SuperSaiyan2Link is unaware of Browler's power level as of right now. So we only know from art that Brean can go Super Saiyan. Feats/Faults Feats * Defeated Super Saiyan 3 Broly. Mind you, Mike, Evil Sean, and Evil Mike's assistance were required. * Beat his friend Jace in a battle. Jace was Super Saiyan 4 in the battle while Sean was Super Saiyan 3. * Gave Kid Buu Jr. a good fight in Super Saiyan 2. * Won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice in a row, when the other competitors were friends of the same power as him. * Gained leadership of the Ginyu Force, his nickname being The "Nova Bomber". * Has a never-give-up attitude. Faults * Sometimes that never-give-up attitude is a bad thing. If beaten down, he won't know when to give up. * Not exactly the strongest DBZ character, as he's really not on Beerus's level. * Deals with fools everyday (his friends), but isn't immune to being annoyed. * Prefers strength and speed over smarts. He isn't exactly dumb though. * Wants to do what is right, but has a reckless streak. * While he does have all these forms, he's not quite as powerful as he could be. Relationships Blood Relatives Goku: Father Chi-Chi: Mother Gohan: Eldest Brother Goten: Older Brother Xicor: Half-Brother Pan: Neice Raditz: Uncle Bardock: Grandpa, now Deceased Gine: Grandma, now Deceased Ox King: Grandpa, now Deceased Videl: Sister-in-Law Friends/Allies/Enemies Mike: Sean's Brainy Friend, son of Trunks. Jace: Sean's Friend That Brings the Bron, Mike's brother and son of Trunks. Evan/Android 1: Sean's Robot Buddy, Dr. Gero's first creation Browler: Sean's Brutal Friend, son of Broly. Jacob: Sean's sidekick, also Sean's former biggest fan. Rumored to be the son of Nappa. Celeriz: Sean's protective friend, who came from a race of green Saiyan-like beings. Jeice: Ginyu Force Partner Burter: Ginyu Force Comrade Captain Ginyu: Former Boss, now Deceased Guldo: Former Ginyu Force Comrade, now Deceased Evil Sean: Dark Counterpart Frieza: Former Adoptive Father, now Main Villain Quotes * "I am Sean, son of Goku... AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!" - Sean when going Super Saiyan 3 against Broly. * "I will never lose to you, Frieza... I got this far. I won't lose... I'll never let down my friends and family!" - Sean when going Super Saiyan God for the first time. * "I don't want to bring my family into this. This is my fight." Sean to Mike. Trivia/Fun Facts * In fights, Sean normally pairs up with the Red Magma, Jeice. *Was the third youngest Saiyan to become Super Saiyan, under Goten and Kid Trunks. * One-punched Baby Buu Jr. in Super Saiyan Four, a Majin with the power of a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan 3. * At one point, Sean decided to steal Piccolo's clothes and wear them himself, because "I thought they were cool!" * Sean was killed on New Namek, after he lowered his Ki completely and let his guard down, thinking that he wouldn't be attacked on New Namek. Cyborg Namekians (Turned robot by Frieza's son) shot him with a barrage of Ki blasts, hitting Sean in the back and killing him. * Sean joined the Ginyu Force in Hell when he was dead and tripped over Snake Way. The Ginyu Force members weren't actually dead, but Frieza put them in Hell with his new power. The Ginyu Force member Recoome was actually dead, however, and Sean took his place. * Trained under both Whis and Beerus, training with them for a very long period of time, and even participating in the Universal Tournament before it was disrupted. * What people don't normally realize is that Goku is a prince. Considering Chichi, his wife, is the daughter of the Ox King, making her Princess, and since Goku married her, he became Prince. However, in Dragon Ball SJ, the Ox King is dead, making Chichi the Ox Queen, Goku the Ok King, and Gohan, Goten, Sean, (And technically Xicor,) the Ox Princes. Mary Sue Limit Test Score ''39 ''Holy crap that was close. Gallery (Pics From Actual Book) (I'm not good at drawing.) imagesj.jpg|Sean displayed on cover of first book. imagessj.jpg|Super Saiyan imagessj3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 imagessj4.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 (Ew) SSJGimage.jpg|Super Saiyan God SSJG1image.jpg|Super Saiyan God 1 imageSSJG2.jpg|Super Saiyan God 2 imageSSJG3.jpg|Super Saiyan God 3 imageSSJG4.jpg|Super Saiyan God 4 imageSSUG.jpg|Super Saiyan Ultimate God SSGSSimage.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan imagekakaka.jpg|SSGSS Super Kamehameha imageSSGSST.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Seanten imageWHATTHEHECK.jpg|''WHAT THE HECK IS THIS. I COULDN'T EVEN SPELL "PIPSQUEAK" RIGHT.'' imagdkdj.jpg|Charging forwards with friends. imagekaokwn.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaiō-Ken x10 imagekaio.jpg|Super Saiyan God 1 Kaiō-Ken x100 Yelloimage.jpg|Sean, Yellow Bomber of the Ginyu Force! imageShace.jpg|Shace (Sean and Jace Fusion) vs Köurieza SSJG2image.jpg|Super Saiyan God Two Evan (Left) and Sean (Right) Browleanimage.jpg|Brean (Browler and Sean Fusion) Image-1439057540.jpg|Sean in Ulimate Tenkaichi imageshce.jpg|SSG1 Shace (Old) imageshafe.jpg|SSG1 Shace (New) imagehjang.jpg|SSJ Kamehameha (Old) Meimagekakaka.jpg|SSJ Kamehameha (New) Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Ki Users